


Mirrors: Learning to Love

by bladespark



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: M/M, Other, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Sheik and Link have come a long way together.  But now, with Sheik crowned as the King of Hyrule, they have one last challenge to overcome.  Because the illusion that allows Sheik to be himself and not the princess he has rejected is only an illusion, not reality.  So how can he make love to the one he loves most, when his body and his mind are worlds apart?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to [Mirrors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/528372/chapters/935782), which should be read first, or you'll probably be kind of confused.
> 
> It is a bit... personal, shall we say, and for a long time I didn't think I'd ever release it, but lately I've been trying to be a little bit braver about these things, so here it is, the final chapter to Mirrors that I wrote years ago, but never let see the light of day until now. (Also, although this story is about a trans man, it should not be taken as any sort of trans gospel or guide to sex with trans men. All trans people are individuals and will have their own needs, wants, and comfort levels.)

"Are you really sure about this, Link?"

Link smiled. "I am. I want you, Sheik. The only question here is if you're sure. I won't push you. I love you. It doesn't matter how long I have to wait. Even if I have to wait forever. I'll keep loving you anyway."

"I love you too Link. And I want you too. I don't want to wait forever! I just... you know it's an illusion, right? I'm not... uh... really male..."

"Don't be silly, Sheik. Of course you're really male. And I know about the spell on your bindings. That doesn't matter to me at all." Link sat on the bed, and pulled Sheik down next to him. It was a very magnificent bed, especially considering the castle had been completed only that week. Somebody had put a lot of effort into making the new king's rooms as luxurious as possible. Though given that the curtains were pink, the one responsible had probably been thinking of it as the new queen's room. Hyrule's citizens were still sometimes a bit confused by their ruler. But then he was occasionally a bit confused himself.

Sheik sat gingerly beside Link, his stomach twisting. He did want Link. He wanted him very badly. But... "You know I don't... I don't like to be touched some places."

"I know."

"And I'm probably going to get upset by something or other, even if you don't mean to upset me."

"I know."

"And... and... I've never done this before. I don't know what I'm doing."

"I haven't either. But that doesn't mean we can't figure it out."

"You have an answer for everything."

"They're true answers, Sheik. Believe me." He turned and kissed Sheik softly. Sheik kissed back. The twisting in his stomach didn't go away, but a warmth joined it, and made him very aware of how much he did want Link. 

When Link broke the kiss off, he kicked off his boots and stripped off his tunic as well, leaving him wearing just his undershirt and breeches. He looked at Sheik, who was sitting on the bed, uncertainty written plainly on his face. Without a word Link knelt on the floor beside him and started removing his boots too. He tossed them aside and stood. Sheik looked up, wanting to just fling himself at Link, to somehow satisfy the warmth rising in him even though he had no idea how he could. He also wanted to run and hide. He hadn't been completely naked in front of anyone since he'd been a little child. 

Link took his hand and pulled him to his feet. He undid the lacing of Sheik's doublet, moving unhurriedly, almost casually. When that was done he slid his arms around Sheik, under the hem of the doublet, and caressed his back. He ran his hands upward, pushing the doublet up as he did so. Sheik, his stomach a nervous knot, helped Link pull it off over his head. The undershirt beneath that came off as well, leaving Sheik's chest bare save for his bindings. Link didn't stop there, his hands slid down Sheik's back and hooked beneath the waistband of Sheik's breeches. Soon those too had been removed. Sheik found himself trembling. He felt so very vulnerable. Link paused to kiss Sheik softly, then he stepped back and removed the rest of his own clothing, stripping off shirt, leggings and underthings without hesitation. Though he still felt nervous, somehow it was better, having Link naked with him. And Link was undeniably attractive. He was only a bare inch taller than Sheik, but his shoulders were broader, his body much more muscular. He was a fighter; not a heavy brawler, but not a gymnast as Sheik was either. And Sheik found his strength very appealing. 

Link once more gave Sheik a gentle kiss, simply holding him for a long time, until some of his trembling stilled. Then he bent and removed Sheik's underthings, leaving him wearing nothing at all but his bindings and his illusion, which made him appear fully male.

Link, however, didn't stare at Sheik's bare flesh. Instead he pulled him close and kissed him again, softly, tenderly.

He broke off the kiss and said softly, "Sheik?"

"Y-yes?"

"Can you take the spell off your bindings?"

"I... wh-why?"

"I want to see you, not an illusion. And I thought... well, I thought you might be more comfortable if you left them on."

"Yes." Sheik felt relieved, he had been terrified of taking them off, of fully revealing the feminine body that felt so wrong. If he left them on, even without the illusion that made him look like any other male, he would still feel better, more himself. 

So he closed his eyes and dismissed the spell.

"Thank you," said Link gently. He stepped back and looked at Sheik for a moment. Sheik knew what he must be seeing. Instead of the broad-shouldered but slender young man he usually appeared as, with his illusion gone, his body type was more feminine, still slender but with wider hips, narrower shoulders, and what lay between his legs was very much female. The wrappings he wore kept his smallish breasts flat, but otherwise it was quite obvious that his body was that of a girl rather than a boy. The knots in Sheik's stomach multiplied and tightened as Link looked at him.

"You are a beautiful man," said Link with a smile.

Sheik flushed. He wasn't sure what that even meant. He still felt terribly vulnerable, and right now he could hardly imagine feeling any passion when he looked like this. But Link pulled him over to the bed, and he climbed in. Whatever else might happen, he was at least willing to try and give Link some pleasure, even if he could achieve none of his own.

But Link seemed to be in no hurry to pleasure himself. When he pushed Sheik back to lie on the bed he didn't climb on top of him, but instead lay beside him, his body pressed to Sheik's side, and his hand softly caressing Sheik's stomach. "Relax," he whispered into Sheik's ear, which he then nibbled on lightly. Sheik let out a sigh and tried to let go of his tension. He did very much like Link's tendency to nibble his ears, it felt good.

Link's hand continued to just caress his stomach gently, not wandering far up or down. He kissed and nibbled and nuzzled, and soon Sheik's breath was coming fast and his heart was racing. His tension didn't fade entirely, but the heat of passion distracted him somewhat from it. He shifted, lying on his side and pressing back against Link. Link brushed his hair aside and nibbled the back of his neck. Sheik made a soft sound of pleasure.

Link pulled Sheik back tightly against him as he kissed and nipped at Sheik's neck and shoulder. Sheik could feel Link's erection against his back, and he shivered. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. He wanted to please Link, he wanted to give himself to him utterly. But how could he? Just thinking about it made the knots in his stomach twist harder. He tensed up again, a little whimper of fear escaping him.

"Relax Sheik. It's okay. I won't do anything you don't want."

"Sorry."

"Shh. Don't be sorry. It's all right. Just tell me if I do something you don't like, I'll stop."

"Okay..."

Link nuzzled his neck again, and his hand ran lightly over Sheik's bindings, caressing his chest, slowly, gently. Sheik let out a long, slow breath and tried to let his tension go with it.

"I love you," whispered Link in his ear, and he kissed the side of Sheik's neck.

Sheik sighed again, relaxing a little more. Link's hand slid down to his stomach again, and then down a little further to run over his thigh. The caress felt good, and Sheik made a soft sound of pleasure. Link stroked up and down his thigh in a sensual rhythm. Sheik closed his eyes, concentrating on the pleasant sensation. Link varied his caresses, sometimes just barely touching with his fingertips, sometimes stroking more firmly, even occasionally using his fingernails, which made Sheik gasp softly. It felt so good... The heat within him was growing into a fire of need and the tension was beginning to seep away from him.

Link slipped his hand a little further inward, caressing the sensitive skin on the inside of Sheik's thigh. Sheik shivered and moaned softly. It felt wonderful! Perhaps this could work. Perhaps the pleasure would override his discomfort.

Link's hand slid a little further inward, caressing now just inside the crease of Sheik's groin, very nearly touching the lips of his entrance. He shuddered. The fire of need burned brighter, he wanted Link's touch so badly, but the tension returned. It was wrong. Link was about to touch the place where he should be male and was not, the core of his discomfort with his body. The wrongness shivered through him, filling him with a churning conflict. He squeezed his eyes more tightly shut, trying to close out everything but the pleasure, trying to not think about how wrong it was.

When Link finally touched him directly it was like a bolt of lightning, a jolt of fire through him. It felt so good! He cried out softly in pleasure, a shudder going through his whole body. Link rubbed slowly at his clit, massaging it gently, and Sheik moaned again.

But the wrongness wouldn't go away. Yes it felt good. It felt amazing. But the more Link touched him, the worse the awareness of how completely wrong this all was grew. Sheik tried to ignore it. He tried to direct his mind to the purely physical and just enjoy the pleasure. Finally, however, he couldn't ignore it any more.

"Link... s-stop, please."

Link instantly lifted his hand away. 

"I'm sorry," said Sheik, suddenly almost in tears. This wasn't going to work! He couldn't possibly do this.

"You don't need to be sorry, Sheik. It's okay."

"I want to like it. I do. I should. But it's just so wrong..."

"You don't want me to touch you there?"

"I wish I did," said Sheik with a sob.

"It's all right. Really." Link put his arm back around Sheik's waist and just held him. "I don't mind."

"But..."

"No buts. This can still work."

"How?!" It was a cry of despair. He could never be with Link. How could he ever make love if he couldn't even bear to be touched?

"I've heard things... there are things we can still try."

"You've heard things?"

Link cleared his throat, an embarrassed little sound. "Uh. Yes. I spend a lot of time around the guard. And, well... soldiers. They talk about women a lot. And men sometimes."

"Oh."

"Now shh. Let me try again. It'll be all right, just trust me."

Sheik did trust Link. He couldn't help but trust Link. So he tried once more to relax.

Link tugged on his shoulder. "Here, turn around." 

Sheik rolled over to face Link, and Link immediately kissed him. Tenderly at first, then with increasing passion. He held Sheik close, his hand stroking Sheik's back, and kissed him hard and deep. His tongue pushed insistently into Sheik's mouth, and Sheik moaned into the kiss, some of the fire within him rekindling. 

Link broke off the kiss and moved to nibble Sheik's ear again. "I love you," he whispered into it. "You are beautiful and wonderful."

"Oh Link..."

"Sheik, my Sheikah, my strong, wise, wonderful love... let me show you how much I want you..." His hand roamed up and down Sheik's back, touching everywhere he could reach, and he pressed close once more. Sheik felt Link's erection again, pushing against his stomach, but the sensation didn't fill him with fear this time. He trusted Link. Link said he wouldn't do anything Sheik didn't want. Sheik didn't know what Link was going to do, but he wanted Link, and he was going to trust him that somehow this would work.

Link's hands cupped Sheik's buttocks and squeezed gently, Sheik pressed closer to him, twining their legs together. Link's cock rubbed against his stomach again and Link let out a soft moan of pleasure. "I want you so badly," whispered Link. His hand moved to press between Sheik's buttocks, rubbing the sensitive skin of his anus. Sheik gasped softly in surprise at the sensation. He hadn't expected Link to touch him there. 

Link kissed him again, with increasing passion. Sheik kissed back, still not knowing quite what Link was doing, but unable to care in the face of the rising heat between them. And though the sensation of Lin's fingers pressing against his anus was strange, it wasn't unpleasant. 

It got very much stranger when Link pushed a fingertip inside him, though. He shuddered, unable to keep from tensing a little bit, just because it felt so odd. "What... what are you doing?"

"Something I was told about how men love other men. If you don't like it I'll stop though."

"I... I don't know..."

"I'm not hurting you?"

"No..."

"Good. Now relax." He pushed his finger in a little bit deeper. Sheik shuddered again. It felt so strange. Link twisted his finger, rubbing it around. Sheik winced. That was distinctly uncomfortable. Link continued, and Sheik winced again, and let out a little sound of protest. Link immediately stopped. "Did that hurt?"

"Maybe a little."

"All right. I... uh, I was told it might. Let me just get something..." He got up, and looked at Sheik. "Stay right there."

Sheik watched with a great deal of curiosity as Link crossed the room to a chest that stood against one wall. He opened it and rummaged around for a bit, then returned, holding a small bottle in one hand. Sheik peered at it with baffled curiosity. "What is that? And why is it in my room?"

"Well, uh... it's here because I put it here. As for what it is, it's oil. I was told I might need it."

"You seem to have been told an awful lot."

"Well... There's one of the guard on the crew I usually worked with restoring the town. He, er, likes men. So I asked for his advice, so I would know what to do. I didn't want to do something wrong, if we ever got the chance to, uh, make love." Link was a little bit flushed, but he smiled at Sheik. "I guess I'm glad I did."

He sat on the bed and opened the bottle. "Now, why don't you lie on your stomach, and I'll try this out?"

"Okay," said Sheik, nervous but hopeful. He rolled onto his stomach, and found that he immediately felt more comfortable. Without his chest and his entrance visible, he wasn't so obviously feminine. He stretched out, relaxing a little. Link sat beside him, and the next thing he felt was the touch of Link's fingers once again gently pushing at his anus. This time, however, they were slicked with oil, and slid inside without any difficulty. It still felt strange, but it also felt pleasant. Link rubbed around, both inside and outside, spreading the oil on him. He sighed softly, relaxing a little more. It did feel good. And he would put up with any amount of strangeness to be able to make love to Link without that horrible feeling of wrongness.

"Is that better?" asked Link.

"Mmm. Yes," he murmured. 

Link chuckled. "Oh good. Now I just need to take care of myself. Or actually... Why don't you do that part?"

"Hmm?" He glanced back over his shoulder at Link.

"We're supposed to put the oil on me too. But I though maybe you could...?" Sheik managed to put two and two together, and realized what Link meant. He rolled over, sat up, and took the bottle from Link.

With a little puddle of oil in his hand, he then set the bottle aside and reached out. 

Here was another, different kind of strangeness, for he'd never touched a male member before. It was warmer than he expected, hot and firm beneath his hesitantly caressing fingers. Link let out a low sound of pleasure at the touch. Sheik spread the oil over Link's cock, his hands running up and down as he made sure to reach every spot. Link moaned again, and Sheik continued for a little longer than was strictly necessary, finding he enjoyed making Link react like that. He squeezed a little bit, curling his hand around, and stroked up and down. Link let out another soft moan, and the next thing Sheik knew Link had grabbed him by his braid and pulled him in for a rough, passionate kiss. Sheik was a little bit startled, but Link's forcefulness and obvious desire was once again rekindling that warmth within him. It was good to feel wanted, in some ways better than anything else Link could do.

When Link broke the kiss off he was panting. "I want you so badly, Sheik," he said with passionate intensity.

"Then take me," said Sheik, his voice shaky with a desire that nearly matched Link's. He let go of Link and lay back down on the bed once more, settling himself on his stomach, making his invitation clear. Now, finally, Link climbed on top of him and positioned himself. Sheik felt the head of Link's cock push against his anus. He held his breath, afraid and eager at the same time. Would it feel good? Would it hurt? Would he have to tell Link to stop yet again?

Link began to push in. He went slowly, very slowly, and though it once again felt strange, it didn't hurt at all. In fact it felt wonderful. And the further Link pushed in, the better it felt. He finally came to rest, fully hilted, and for a moment he simply stayed there, panting hard.

"Goddesses, Sheik... you feel so good," he said breathlessly.

"Yes." Sheik's equally breathless reply 

"I'm not hurting you?"

"Thrice no!"

"Then I should keep going?"

"Yes!"

Link managed a little chuckle and began to pull back slowly. Sheik moaned. That felt good too. Then Link pushed in again, a little faster this time. Sheik gasped with pleasure. The fire within him was growing rapidly. He felt swept away by passion and pleasure, and it only grew as Link continued to move atop him. His thrusts were slow and deep, and he buried his face against Sheik's shoulder as he took him.

Sheik started to push back into each thrust, letting out a soft moan each time Link sank home within him. It felt so good! The fire of passion he felt leapt higher, igniting a hot core of need between his legs. He dug his fingers into the blankets, tensed but in a very different way from his earlier nervousness. The heat between his legs was growing intolerable, and Link's slow thrusts seemed suddenly as though he were teasing Sheik. Sheik no longer cared about the feeling of wrongness or about anything else but the passion that filled him. The red-hot need that burned there demanded satisfaction, and he let out a whimper of frustration and desire twisted together.

Link paused, still buried within him, at the sound. "Sheik?"

"Link... please," Sheik tried to gather his thoughts. Link couldn't know what he felt, he would have to ask for what he suddenly needed. "Link... touch me, please?"

"Where?" asked Link, still panting.

Sheik couldn't articulate it, he wasn't even sure what words to call the parts he reluctantly owned, so he reached back and took Link's hand. He guided it beneath him, lifting his hips. "There."

Link slipped his fingers over Sheik's clit and started to rub it. "There?" 

At Link's touch lightning once more flashed through him, making him gasp with pure pleasure. "Yes!" 

Link rubbed back and forth, and Sheik moaned and writhed. He gripped the blankets hard, his back arching, the fire of pleasure building rapidly. And Link was still within him, that sensation increasing the pleasure of his touch. Soon it reached a crescendo of pleasure, making Sheik cry out with bliss as his whole body shuddered with it.

Then it was past and he relaxed, going almost totally limp. Link kept his fingers moving for a moment more, then removed his hand. "Was that... uh... did you come?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I did," managed Sheik. He was still breathing hard and a drowsy, contented warmth filled him.

"Should I, uhm..." Link started to withdraw.

"Don't you dare!" snapped Sheik instantly. "Stay right where you are!"

Link halted. Then he pushed back into Sheik, who made a soft sound of pleasure. Even though the fire of need he'd felt had burned out, it still felt good. "As your majesty wishes," said Link with a touch of a chuckle in his voice.

"I want you to finish too, Link."

"Ah. I won't object to your orders too much then."

"That's good. I am definitely ordering you to continue."

"I am your loyal and obedient subject, your majesty," said Link with a smile. He started to move again, and Sheik sighed contentedly, enjoying the sensation of Link's thrusting along with the pleasant afterglow he felt. Link started moving a bit faster, thrusting a bit harder. Sheik let out a little gasp as Link thrust in hard enough to hurt. But it wasn't a lot of pain, and he was determined that Link would reach his peak as well. Link's breath became shorter, more ragged, and he moaned against Sheik's shoulder as he thrust hard and deep.

Then with a low cry, and a shudder that Sheik could feel, Link came. Sheik could feel that too, a pulsing and a slickness within him, and he let out a soft moan. It was intensely satisfying, feeling that Link had achieved his pleasure as well.

Link slowly relaxed, still panting. For a long moment he simply lay atop Sheik, both of them enjoying the afterglow. At length Link rolled off of Sheik to lie beside him. Sheik rolled over and cuddled up against Link's side with a happy sigh. In a contented voice Link said, "That was... very nice."

"Mmm. Yes it was."

"Infinitely better than doing it by myself."

Sheik blinked and lifted his head to look at Link. "You, uh, pleasure yourself?"

"Now and then, yes. You don't?"

"No." Sheik flushed. "I... I can't touch myself."

"Oh." He sounded sad.

Sheik shrugged. "I can't help it. And it's not your fault either."

"You didn't seem to mind me touching you towards the end there."

Sheik smiled. "No."

"Well, I guess that just means I need to make sure I take care of you frequently."

Sheik tucked his head against Link's shoulder and pressed close to him. "That... that would be good. Thank you Link. Thank you very much."

"You are more than welcome." He paused and squeezed Sheik gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
